The present invention relates to a plurality of amenity units removably mountable on a slat wall, and in particular to shelving units, electrical and communication line organizers, security devices, and power supply units removably mountable on a slat wall.
As the cost for office space increases, companies continue to seek ways to make use of limited space, and also of those spaces within a given work area heretofore unutilized. This task is made increasingly difficult as the amount of computer and communication equipment required by the average worker increases.
The increase in equipment required by the average worker has led to additional problems such as providing convenient routing of electrical and communication lines associated with the computers and communication equipment, while maintaining an aesthetically appealing work area. In many work environments these lines are left laying across the floor and dangling from worksurfaces, thereby creating a disorganized work area.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide within a partition system for dividing open office space and the like of the type having at least one slat wall panel with a plurality of vertically spaced apart horizontal rails to detachably support office accessories thereon, the improvement of a wall-hung accessory kit for portable computers including a horizontal shelf member shaped to abuttingly support a portable computer on an upper surface thereof. The horizontal shelf including a connector detachably mounting the shelf member to the slat wall panel in a cantilevered horizontal orientation, and a wire trough extending laterally along the shelf member adjacent the rear edge thereof, and shaped to receive and retain therein wiring associated with the portable computer.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide in a partition system for dividing open office space and the like of the type having at least on slat wall panel with a plurality of vertically spaced apart horizontal rails to detachably support office accessories thereon, the improvement of a wall-hung portable computer support shelf including a horizontal shelf member shaped to abutting support a portable computer on an upper surface thereof. The computer support shelf also including a connector member detachably mounting the shelf member to the slat wall panel along a rear edge of the shelf member to support the same from the slat wall panel in a cantilevered horizontal orientation. The computer support shelf further including a wire trough extending laterally along the shelf member adjacent the rear edge thereof, and shaped to receive and retain therein wiring associated with the portable computer, and a removable cover shaped to enclose the wire trough and being detachably connected with the shelf member to provide access to the wire trough.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a shelf removably mountable on a slat wall, including a worksurface defining a top surface configured to support a laptop computer thereon, a bottom surface, a first side edge, a second side edge, a front edge, and a rear edge, and at least one mounting member attached along the rear edge of the worksurface and releasably mountable to a slat wall. The shelf further includes a recessed area located within the top surface of the worksurface, and which is adapted to receive electrical and communication lines therein, and a top cover movable between a closed position, wherein the top cover covers the recessed area and is substantially planar with the top surface, and an open position wherein the recessed area is accessible.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a shelf removably mountable on a slat wall, that includes a housing that includes a first wall, a second wall, a third wall and a fourth wall, wherein the walls are connected to define at least one open end allowing access to an interior of the housing. The shelf also includes a first mounting member connected to the first wall of the housing, and removably mountable to a slat wall, thereby supporting the housing from the slat wall in a first orientation, and a second mounting member connected to the second wall of the housing, and removably mountable to a slat wall, thereby supporting the housing from the slat wall in a second orientation.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus removably mountable to a slat wall for managing electrical and communication lines and the like, that includes a loop section adapted to receive electrical and communication lines therethrough, a stem section fixedly attached to the loop section, and a plurality of flexible fingers connected to the stem and adapted to releasably engage a slat wall, thereby supporting the loop from the slat wall.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus removably mountable to a slat wall for managing electrical and communication lines, that includes a first plate, a second plate, and a narrowed center section connected to and extending between the first and second plates, such that the first and second plates are substantially parallel to one another, and wherein the center section is adapted to windingly receive electrical and communication lines thereabout. The apparatus further includes a plurality of flexible fingers connected to the first plate and adapted to releasably engage the slat wall.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a kit for securing a device to a slat wall, that includes a first member including a ring section defining an aperture therein, a stem section extending outwardly from the ring section, and a pair of flanges connected to the stem section and engagable with a slat wall by inserting the flanges within a slot of the slat wall and rotating the first member. The kit also includes a second member including a plate section defining an inner surface and an outer surface and having an elongated aperture located therein, wherein the aperture is adapted to receive the ring section of the first member therein, and at least one stop extending outwardly from the inner surface of the plate section and adapted to engage the slat wall, thereby restricting rotational movement of the first member and the second member. The kit further includes a third member adapted to be received within the ring section of the first member, thereby preventing removal of the plate of the second member from about the ring section of the first member.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a power supply box removably mountable on a slat wall, that includes a housing and at least one power outlet, and at least one mounting bracket attached to the housing and adapted to releasably engage a slat wall, thereby supporting the housing on the slat wall.
The plurality of amenity units disclosed herein, taken separately and as a whole, provide an effective means for organizing compact work areas by utilizing areas previously unutilized. Further, the plurality of amenity units are adaptable to numerous work area layouts and are effective in creating and maintaining an aesthetically pleasing and efficient work area.